


Leaked

by heartsdesire456



Series: Fangs & Fur [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magazine, Descriptions of Sexual Photographs, Gen, Humor, M/M, Married Characters, Photographs, Scandal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2921411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsdesire456/pseuds/heartsdesire456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“In other news, Peter Hale, CEO of Fangs & Fur, the groundbreaking werewolf magazine, and brother of Governor Talia Hale, woke up to scandal today when racy photos of Hale and his husband were published on a website called The Den, a popular website aimed towards gay werewolves. So far Hale hasn’t been available for interview regarding the apparent leak.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaked

**Author's Note:**

> I can't write what I really need/want to write so... I wrote this instead.
> 
> I've had the idea for this fic for AGES but never felt like getting around to it.
> 
> I have now!

Stiles stood behind the couch fighting his hardest not to laugh. He’d sent the kids to the backyard as soon as Laura called him, so it was just him and Derek in the living room watching the news. Derek had a hand over his eyes as he shook his head silently, but Stiles was too amused.

“In other news, Peter Hale, CEO of Fangs & Fur, the groundbreaking werewolf magazine, and brother of Governor Talia Hale, woke up to scandal today when racy photos of Hale and his husband were published on a website called The Den, a popular website aimed towards gay werewolves. So far Hale hasn’t been available for interview regarding the apparent leak.”

“Why?” Derek groaned, leaning his head back against the couch, looking over at Stiles. “Stiles, why is he like this?”

Stiles just smirked, leaning over the back of the couch to curl his arms around Derek’s shoulders. “Awww so I can’t sell all our dirty photos?” he teased.

Derek shot him a flat look. “Stiles, if you took pictures of me through the shower door, I’m going to bite you,” he warned.

Stiles snickered and kissed his cheek. “Trust me, I wouldn’t take pictures of you in the shower. No reason to,” he said as he stood up and winked on his way towards the hall. “If I wanna see you naked, I can just look at the real thing.”

Derek huffed in amusement, shaking his head as he flipped the channel.

~

Stiles was more than amused when he got the mass email everybody at work did for a video conference with Talia with all the others in the conference room. When they all got there, Stiles expected Peter to already be there, the first one there, already mounting a defense against his sister’s threats. However, when he arrived and sat beside Derek, passing him a coffee since he knew Derek would forget to bring one, Peter still hadn’t arrived. Chris was sitting beside Peter’s empty chair with a hand over his eyes as he slumped down in his seat. 

Derek leaned over, voice lowered. “Peter hasn’t shown up and Chris doesn’t know where he is.”

Stiles hummed. “Sure he didn’t go off himself somewhere?” he asked and every Hale in the room turned to glare at him. 

Laura sighed. “He’s a dumbass, but he’s not gonna kill himself over some risqué stuff coming out. Besides, he’s shameless.”

Cora nodded. “Besides, he’s too narcissistic for suicide.”

“True,” Stiles agreed. “Drowning his sorrows in Starbucks?” he suggested. “Having a total breakdown and running naked through the woods – if so, please God don’t let Peter be naked on my porch when I get home – “ More than a few people were fighting snickers when Stiles was interrupted by Laura hanging up her phone and then turning on the screen to connect the video conference with Talia.

When she came on the screen, she smiled. “Hello, everyone. Good morning, and let’s all hold off on the ‘told you so’s until the end, okay?” she asked, rolling her eyes. “First order of business, why is there an empty chair where my soon-to-be-late brother should be?” Everybody looked around and she groaned. “Did he not even show-“ She was cut off when a door slammed open on her end. “Georgia, didn’t I say-“

“Governor Hale, you’ll want to see this.” She came over and opened something on Talia’s screen, then swapped to split screen so the others could see the same thing. “Your department chairs will as well,” she said before backing away.

A video started loading in the black half of the screen, and Stiles had a sudden strike of realization. “Oh God, Peter gave an interview?!” he blurted out, and the aid behind Talia just grimaced and nodded. Chris gave a miserable groan, sliding even further down in his seat, both hands coming to cover his eyes this time. The video finished loading and Talia visibly grimaced before hitting play. 

The video showed Peter sitting in front of a black backdrop not unlike a news interview, legs crossed with a smirk. “Mr. Hale,” a voice behind the camera asked. “The news broke this morning that photographs of you and your husband were released online on a website.”

“Yes, I’m aware,” Peter drawled, balancing his fingertips together against his mouth. 

“The photos were… risqué to say the least. I think the more appropriate word would be pornographic,” the interviewer said and Peter tilted his head.

“There’s nothing that cannot be described as ‘artful blocking’, really,” Peter defended. “Nothing too graphic-“

“We’re kind of going to show the photos in a minute in this interview, so people will see that they kind of _are_ graphic,” the interviewer interrupted. “Maybe you didn’t see them all?”

Peter shook his head. “Your idea and my idea of graphic is a little different then. The photographs in question have no clear shots of genitals, an asscheek here or there is still artistic,” Peter said with a dismissive wave of his hand. “The only photo that might be deemed graphic is one that involves something you cannot prove isn’t just sweat and a trick of the light, so that doesn’t count-“

“You’re claiming that there is no sexual contact happening in these photos, Mr. Hale?” the interviewer asked curiously. 

“I’m saying you cannot say for sure that sexual contact is actually happening. Erotic poses in artistic photos are common, after all,” Peter denied lightly.

The interviewer paused for a moment before asking, “Are you sure you saw all of them?”

Peter smirked in amusement and waved a hand dismissively. “Of course I did, I’m the one that sold them.”

“What?!” Talia’s shout of anger overrode the video for a moment as the talking continued. “Peter _sold_ those photos? They weren’t stolen from his phone or something?!” she cried angrily.

Further up the table Chris made a pained sound not unlike a dying animal and slid so far down in his chair his nose was level with the table he was sitting at. Stiles just whistled. “Woooow, that’s bad even for him!”

“HOLY-“ Cora cried out then slapped a hand over her eyes as her words cut off. “Oh my God, I never needed to see that!”

They all turned back to the video, and sure enough, they were showing the photos. The photo currently displayed was taken in a mirror and showed Peter clearly naked with Chris behind him, one hand on his hip, the other splayed across his chest, mouthing at Peter’s neck while Peter had one hand tangled in his hair, the other holding his phone. The only reason Peter’s crotch wasn’t visible was a convenient lens flare from the camera’s flash. Stiles couldn’t help but watch it like a train wreck unfolding as on Talia’s end, the aid tried her best to make the video stop and several others in the conference room averted their gaze.

The second photo was one that Stiles really questioned the origin of because going by the way Chris was smirking at the camera with both hands visible, one at his side and the other disappearing below the edge of the camera to what was almost positively Peter’s black hair at the bottom edge of the shot, just above Chris’s crotch, and going by that, it was suggested Peter was a bit busy below the frame’s edge to take the photo. Stiles frowned. “Dude, do they have a _tripod and timer settings_ or something? Who the hell does that in their own bedroom?” he muttered to Derek, who gave him a pained look that clearly said ‘why are you making me think these things?!’ without using a word.

The third photo was only on screen briefly before they managed to finally shut down the video on Talia’s end, but in it, a naked Chris lay on the bed with the sheets slid so far down that the beginnings of the bend of his hip was visible, and Stiles suddenly realized in horror what Peter meant about ‘can’t prove it wasn’t sweat and lighting’, because the black and white photo definitely seemed disturbingly… post coital. 

Stiles blinked at the screen for a few seconds after the video had been thankfully shut off before turning to Derek. “Well, I sure hope you didn’t plan on anything besides lying awake and having nightmares to be happening in our bedroom anytime for, oh, the rest of my life,” he said and Derek snorted.

“I’m pretty sure I won’t even be able to look at _myself_ naked now without horrific flashbacks, so we’re good,” he said and Stiles nodded.

Everybody finished their awkward silence when Talia sighed, shaking her head. “Chris, do you have any idea where your idiot mate is now?”

Chris grumbled as he lifted his head just enough to peek over the side of the table. “No idea, and that’s ex-mate from now on.” He slid the rest of the way out of his chair and disappeared under the table. “If anyone needs me, I’ll be calling divorce lawyers and planning my suicide letter from down here where I never have to look anybody in the eyes again.”

Talia chuckled dryly. “Pity, because you were next in line to be CEO when my brother has a very unfortunate accident on the way home today,” she joked and Stiles couldn’t help but snicker even though he knew it was the wrong time.


End file.
